Wanna Practice?  TRANSLATION
by TheSillyMe
Summary: "-So,Tenten... wanna practice?"   / THE ORIGINAL FANFIC WAS WRITEN IN PORTUGUESE I GOT THE PERMISSION FROM THE WRITER TO TRANSLATE


**TRANSLATION!**

**The original fanfic is called "Quer treinar?" .This oneshot was made by ****ikayra**** and the language is originally Portuguese. Any comment will be translated and sent to her so she can know your opinion about her fanfic. The comments in the end are hers and are on the original chapter too. If you want to visit her profile, here It is: **http:/ . net/ u/1562378/ ikaira

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Wanna practice?**

It was supposed be a normal sparring section , just like all the others: attack/defense, defense/attack. But that wasn't happening, because he was sitting, bored, trying not to get nuts while Tenten spoke, spoke and spoke.

One meter and seventy three centimeters was his highness. But Neji knew more about it. He knew that he had 57 kilos and a half, he was 17, had an _amazing_ tan – as _she_ described – and his hair color was between brown and blond, just _perfect_ – as _she_ said.

In his mind, that was enough. Actually, that was much more than he would like or want to know. IF there was a moment when he _wanted_ to know.

But in Tenten's mind, he must to know more. And he learned more about _that_ while Tenten talked and moved her hands all around the air. With shinning eyes and deep breaths.

Like: he is cute, likes strawberry ice-cream, own a cat, is allergic to dust, reads poetry, can use a sword, broke his pinky finger saving an old lady's life, he's rich, likes classical music, lost his first tooth at the age of 4 and one of his toes were smaller than the other.

Ridículos.

Not the fact about the stupid toe. Ridiculous was the fact that Tenten was thinking he was interested in getting anything about _that_ guy.

Kiro Rito.

Who, in the whole Earth, has a name like Kiro Rito? I mean, his parents should be high to give him this kind of name.

Kiro Rito was, in fact, a ridiculous name.

As ridiculous as the owner, aka Tenten's date.

Neji was mad in that afternoon, and Tenten was babbling nonstop about how would be wonderful and unforgettable having a date with someone so incredible like Kiro _ridiculous_ Rito. And that made Neji has bad thoughts. Thoughts about excluding Kiro _ridiculous_ Rito's existence from the world.

He was not Tenten's best girl friend interested on listening more and more about her first date. No, he was not. But Tenten gave him the role, telling him everything about that.

If she cares, that was a waste of time. Yes, a freaking waste of time. Like, after many really awesome guys, with the right color of hair around… why would Tenten go on her first date with some which hair color was between brown and blond?

It could not be between one and another. It was one or another. Anything different was _faggyish_. At least in Neji's mind that made sense.

Made much more sense than Tenten going out on a date with someone who wasn't hi…who wasn't hi… well, going out on a date.

He would not say anything at all about that stupid date with that stupid guy. Not at all. Maybe his crossed arms and closed eyes were not enough to make it clear he didn't want to know about that. Should he yell at her to shut up? Was it so hard to see that the thought of Tenten going out on a date with a jerk, with a big J, was getting him mad?

Damn it! He wanted to punch some thing. Some thing with a tan and hair color between brown and blond.

Some thing with a tan and hair color between brown and blond and… so freaking lucky! It was a clear fact and it was getting him crazy.

Tenten is beautiful. That chick gets anyone mad for being so pretty. And even while Neji's mind had this kind of thought without his permission, he had to agree.

Even there, on the earth shield, with sweat skin, messed hair and without any female characteristic we see on fairy tale books… she could make his blood boil, close his throat, get his hands to sweat and put his mind traveling around the thought of them both together.

Him, her, lips, tongues and hands going all around while their bodies get stuck so together that any thing could separate them.

… Did he REALLY think about it?

Oh,gosh! Yes, he did. He did.

Bad. Bad and naughty Hyuuga. Too bad!

But that was all her fault. Hers and of _" the amazing date tonight_" . Iugh! Disgusting! _The amazing date tonight_ was, in fact, disgusting.

And when he thought that couldn't get any worse...well, that got worse. Just as if Murphy himself had came with the special mission of turning his life into hell.

It was worse like: Tenten terrified with the chance of no being as good as Kiro _ridiculous_ Rito was expecting.

Come on! Was she high or something?

Dear Tenten, oh… you are the type of any one who wear pants. Damn it! Should he yell it too?

And Neji went further, i mean, Neji's mind. It was thinking that the brunette was the type of any alive thing in this planet and the other ones.

But he was not overreacting.

- Oh! – heard Tenten's exclamation, for the first time in that day really paying attention to what she was saying.

- What? - he asked, totally curious about the desperate expression on her face.

- I've never kissed any one, Neji. What if I'm not good it that? – she asked him looking really worried.

And as if he had heard the best new of his life, Neji smiled. With his lips more to the left than to the right, he opened an smile full of seconds, thirds, fourths and fifths intentions over the girl there.

Obviously, on the top of her worry and innocence, Tenten didn't notice when Neji got closer, and how dangerous was the look in his eyes looking ahead to her lips.

Gezz… he could feel his lips tickling just with the thought.

In that night Tenten didn't go out on "_the amazing date_" . Neither in that night or in any other. At least not with a guy called Kiro _ridiculous_ Rito or anyone who was not called Neji _not ridiculous and really hot_ Hyuuga.

Just because in that afternoon, on the top of his worries for never had her lips been kissed, Neji asked her:

- So, Tenten… wanna practice?

_**The End **_

Hello beings from this and from another worlds… \o/

Man, i had forgotten how good was to make oneshots *.*

I was on the top of my distraction, dyeing by laziness when... BOOM! The title of this fanfic came to my mind

So... i hope my try of getting laughs and a "awww, so cute! " from you guys worked. At least just a bit,yeah?

Reviews may hurt and kill but still want them.. skakskas..

**Ikaira :***

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**THE TRANSLATION FINISHES HERE**


End file.
